marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers: Infinity War
''Avengers: Infinity War, Part I ''is a two-part event film in development at Marvel Studios. It will be part of Phase 3. Plot To be added Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson Production Since their early films, Marvel Studios has been planting the seeds for Infinity War by introducing the Infinity Stones, immensely powerful objects that if held together can grant its holder near omnipotence, as mcguffins: the Tesseract / Space Stone in Captain America: The First Avenger, Loki's Scepter in The Avengers, the Aether in Thor: The Dark World, and The Orb / Power Stone in Guardians of the Galaxy. Additionally, the Infinity Gauntlet, the glove designed to house the stones, is briefly seen in Thor. Thanos, the villain who in the comics covets the stones, was initially believed by many fans to be the antagonist of the second Avengers film after making a brief appearance in the first. However, Joss Whedon, the writer and director of the first two films, explained that "Thanos is more powerful. He is so powerful, he is not someone you can just try to out punch. Like in the comics, you want him to be threading through the universe and to save the big finale for the big finale." In June 2013, Robert Downey, Jr., who played Tony Stark / Iron Man, signed on to Avengers: Age of Ultron, as well as a third Avengers film.Robert Downey Jr. To Return As Marvel's Iron Man The following May, Josh Brolin, signed a multi-film deal including both parts of Infinity War to play Thanos.Josh Brolin Joins Marvel's 'Avengers' Sequels as Villain Thanos In September 2014, Jeremy Renner confirmed he was contracted for The Avengers 3.Jeremy Renner Signed On For ‘The Avengers 3′ & ‘Hawkeye’ Spinoff In October 2014, Marvel announced a two-part sequel to Age of Ultron, titled Avengers: Infinity War, Part 1 is scheduled to be released on May 4, 2018, with Part 2 scheduled for May 3, 2019.Marvel Announces Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Inhumans, Avengers: Infinity War Films, Cap & Thor 3 Subtitles Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 and Avengers: Infinity War Part 2 are scheduled to being filming back to back in 2016.The return of the star Avengers - to Blighty Following the November 2014 hacking of Sony Pictures' computers, it was revealed that Anthony and Joe Russo, directors of Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War, would direct both Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 and Part 2.It's Official: Joss Whedon out, Russo Brothers in to Direct Avengers: Infinity War! In March 2015, Joe and Anthony Russo were confirmed as directors of the film and Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely are expected to pen the screenplay.Russo Brothers to Direct 'Avengers: Infinity War' Parts 1 and 2Marvel’s ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ to Be Directed By Joe, Anthony Russo In April 2015, Markus and McFeely were confirmed to write the screenplay.Markus & McFeely Will Write INFINITY WAR Also in the month, Feige said the films would be two, distinct films: "because they have such shared elements, it felt appropriate... to the films like that. But I wouldn’t call it one story that's cut in half. I would say it's going to be two distinct movies."Marvel’s Movie Future: Here’s Everything You Need To Know Through… Phase 4? While promoting Age of Ultron Chris Hemsworth revealed that he and Chris Evans both had three films left on their contracts, which consisted of both parts of Infinity War as well as the third films of their respective franchises.Chris Hemsworth Confirms He's In Both AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR PART 1 & 2 Filming on both films will be for 9 months.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months In June 2015, it was revealed that casting was now underway in Los Angeles.MOVIES: Avengers: Infinity War Part I - News Roundup Filming The film is scheduled to begin shooting back-to-back for 9 months with Part II in 2016.Russo Brothers to Direct Both ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ MoviesAVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Principal Photography is slated to begin in November 2016.‘Captain America: Civil War’ Directors on Landing Spider-Man, ‘Infinity War’ Shooting Schedule Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe To be added Trivia *Split into two films, it will loosely adapt the Infinity War, The Infinity Gauntlet '', and some aspects of ''The Thanoa Quest storyline from the comics, concluding with Avengers: Infinity War, Part II in 2019.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Trailer: A Culmination of Everything That Has Come BeforeMarvel's The Avengers Head Into an Infinity War *First Marvel Studios film to be split into two parts. Gallery To be added Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Infinity War Teaser.png|Thanos wielding the Infinity Gauntlet. Videos To be added External links To be added References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe: Phase 3 Category:Development Category:Upcoming Films Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:The Avengers